


Gently Lay Me Down to Sleep

by msperfectsheep



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, MY BOY IS GONE, RIP HUTT RIVER, guys this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msperfectsheep/pseuds/msperfectsheep
Summary: Hutt River, rest in peace. You lived a long, good life for a Micronation.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Gently Lay Me Down to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReadTheBooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadTheBooks/gifts).



When you're surrounded by friends and family who are unaffected by age, you find it hard to hold onto the idea that eventually, your time will come. 

But like everything else, nations come to an end. Big ones, small ones, successful ones and failing ones. All will fall eventually. 

Hutt River realized this at the end of 2019, as his founder, King Leonard, the man who raised him as one of his own, died. Things only went downhill from there, and eventually, as says in quarantine slipped into months, he realized his time was coming to an end. 

Would he ever say he was afraid of death? No, of course not. But would he lay sleeplessly at night, suffering from every ailment that one could feel, and he would think about everything he'd done. 

Everything he hadn't done. 

He wasn't even 6 decades old. He barely got to meet all of the new and exciting Micros popping up all over the world. He barely got to say goodbye to those who dissolved just as he was now. 

He just wanted a little more time. A second chance at life. 

But all things come to an end. 

He didn't even get to say goodbye before his breathing slowed, his blood pressure dropped, and his heart, one that fought to keep him alive against odds for so long, stopped. 

He was born from the Earth, and now, he would return. 

He hoped that at least he'd be fondly remembered for who he was when he was still alive, even if the only people who cared were only a handful of annoying Micronations and Australia. 

It was better than nothing, and having something after all this made his departure sting a little less. 

Goodbye, Earth. 

You were a good home to me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm not Australian, but that doesn't mean I can't mourn the loss of a beloved Micro. Hutt River officially dissolved on August 3rd, 2020, and that means that our sassy, arrogant child is gone forever. He was Australia's oldest Micronation, and while he comes off as sort of a prick, I really do think I'll miss him. 
> 
> RIP, Hutt River. May you be remembered forever by the Hetalians, the Aussies, and the Royal family that created you. 


End file.
